Fake Vacation From Hell
by DarkCrimsonShadowBlossom
Summary: The BSAA sends in Chris and a few others to check out some illegal bioterrorist activities to an island of paradise, but that paradise is shattered when an outbreak breaks out and they can't contact HQ. Chris struggles to help the survivors while also doing his job... and falling for his former-captain. Fake vacation from hell indeed.


**Disclaimer: I don't own shit**

 **Chapter 1: Fake Vacation from Hell**

 **This was actually done a while ago, but I finished it so closely to my birthday that I figured I would just wait until my birthday to publish it. I am, yet again, writing while wearing a band aid, but this time it's not on my fingers! Instead, it's on my left big toe! Vacuum's hurt if you catch the bottom of it.**

 **This is AUish because Wesker is on the good side. But! He still retains his personality because Wesker, and I hope I'm writing him properly D;**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

The crystal clear water surged back before crashing forward onto the shore, spraying a scent of salt into the air. The briny water gave the air a slight twang that was refreshing to Chris. He _loved_ the smell of the ocean, his body instantly relaxing from the combination of sight and sound. The island was absolutely beautiful, and the fake vacation he was sent on nearly tricked him into relaxing with the stunning scenery already. People bustled about, casually chatting to the person next to them as they milled around and enjoyed the warm sun pouring its warmth on them. Barry tapped his side, and Chris' gaze hesitantly shifted from the island to his luggage that sat juxtaposed to Barry's stuff.

The two men grabbed their stuff and hopped off the luxurious boat. The owner gave a nod to them that they returned. Parker followed them shortly after, a grin printed on his face. Then again, Chris was pretty sure Parker was smiling before they even left. The shaggy haired man seemed to be enjoying the fake vacation idea more than any of the others were, and bearing in mind how excited Chris was, that seriously meant something.

"Man, this place is fucking amazing!" yelled Jake.

Chris chuckled at the young man, who was trailing slightly behind his father.

Wesker had an obvious distaste for his son's language, but at the moment he was more focused on getting his feet on stable land. The owner was persistent during the entire ride over to yap Wesker's ear off, which of course annoyed Wesker, so the blond haired man was more than happy when they saw the shoreline materialize from the ostensibly interminable blue.

"Dad, I still don't get how in the hell you can go around in all black in this weather," remarked Jake, dragging his luggage behind him with ease.

Chris had wondered the same thing; the brunet himself was in a simple white T-shirt and breezy pants, and he was already sweating up a storm. Wesker was clad in black pants and a black button up, yet he looked unfazed by the warm weather. Chris figured the weather wasn't so bad. The tropical breeze cooled the island a little, but he was always one to sweat rather easily. The group grabbed their luggage and trekked up the many stairs leading to the island resort's hotel. They passed by many swimming pools and people spiking beach balls into other's faces (Chris winced a little). Other tourists were basking in the sun on a towel or in a chair, others were at the mini bars, and some were just drinking in the sight of the sky and ocean.

"What's the room arrangements?" asked Parker around the time they stood outside the front doors.

"Well, we were only given three rooms, and this guy named Robert Dicks," Chris had to pause until Jake stopped laughing, "Sherry's going to be meeting up with us," Jake's ears perked at the sound of the blonde haired woman's name, "so I was thinking she gets her own room, Wesker and Jake get one, and then the rest of us bunk up in the last room."

"What about that Robert guy?"

"His organization gave him his own room."

"Why three of us in one room?"

"Because I detest you all, and can only deal with you for limited hours at a time," answered Wesker in a deadpan tone.

Jake snorted from the back. "As long as dad doesn't have to cook I'm good. Think the only thing he can make is toast because he burns everything else."

"And as long as I don't have to deal with your vulgar, abhorrent mouth I'll be content as well," the receptionist handed Wesker both cards to their room, and the blond haired man pretended to hand Jake a card before he slipped it into his pocket. Jake narrowed his eyes and scowled at his father as the man gave him a devilish smirk.

They all knew Wesker's a shitty cook, but none wished to face the consequences of such a statement.

They made their way to their rooms to drop off their stuff. The rooms seemed extravagant to Chris; he was used to dingy hotel rooms, but this one had a kitchenette to the right with pristine floors and counters, the living room held a couch with no holes or broken furniture, a room broke off to the left of the doorway that contained a king-sized bed with a giant ass TV mounted on the wall, and a bathroom connected to it. The other bedroom was separated from the living room by sliding shutter doors, two beds sat at the edge near the window, and the bathroom across from them.

In Jake and Wesker's room, the young man threw his stuff on the bed closest to the window before he stepped out of his room to stretch a bit when he noticed a familiar figure walking down the hallway, "Supergirl!" he yelled.

Sherry couldn't help the small smile her lips formed at the nickname. She was glad to see Jake; she hadn't seen him since the China incident over a year ago, and she'd be lying if she said she didn't miss his smart ass comments or protective nature. Her steps faltered a bit from the amount of stuff she was holding. Her bags swallowed her tiny figure and weighed her down immensely, making it a struggle to walk if she wasn't paying attention. Jake noticed her slight struggle and quickly grabbed the heaviest bag to alleviate a majority of her problem. Sherry mumbled a quick thanks before fishing her card out of her back pocket, "Have you seen this place? It's so beautiful! It's a little hard to believe it's possibly a black market for bioterrorism," she rambled as she opened her door.

It was true. The gorgeous island was suspected of being a hotspot for any BOWs that run rampant on the black market along with a new virus known as the Q virus. The BSAA and Government sent the group under the guise of tourists to investigate these claims, and hopefully put a stop to any illegal activities transpiring there. Jake was okay with the fake vacation, but having to call Wesker "dad" still burned his throat and mouth a little. He hadn't completely forgiven him, not by a long shot, but he had to admit he's been stepping up to the father plate ever since they discovered the other existed. Just a bit. He wasn't going to let the old man have that satisfaction very easily. Ha! That bastard'll need a lot more than a year to make up for the past twenty he's missed. Of course, it took a while before Jake and he could be in the same room, and even longer to talk without anger dripping from every word out of Jake's mouth.

"I have eyes, Supergirl. From my experience, any place can be dangerous, no matter how flashy it is."

Sherry shrugged in agreement, somewhat reminded of how loving her parents were, but also of their research they kept hidden from her. She pushed those thoughts away, "So what do you plan to do first? We have to look like we're actually here for vacation."

"I might chill out at the pool for a bit. The water looks fucking great."

"Stupid son," his father's voice called from their room right across the hall.

That was the only warning Jake had before a plastic card was thrown at his face. He caught it with ease, "Are you trying to take my eye out?"

A smirk answered him. Wesker closed the room door behind him, "Chris and I have to go meet up with Robert. Don't do anything too idiotic while I'm absent."

"You were gone for twenty years; I think I can last an hour without you pretending to care about my wellbeing," spat Jake.

Sherry nervously glanced between the two men, and fiddled with the hem of her light blue shirt. She grabbed Jake's arm, "W-Why don't you help me unpack?" she mustered all of the strength in her petite body and pulled Jake into her room.

Wesker shook his head. Jake's anger was to be expected; however, he didn't really care much for it. He's dealt with it since they first met last year, and Jake didn't believe him when he stated he was never informed of his conception. He hoped his stupid son would calm down a minute amount during this fake vacation, but knowing him, probably not. He brushed it off and headed toward the elevator.

! #$%

Stepping out of the elevator on the ground floor, the black haired receptionist gave Wesker a surprised gasp and blushed. She flashed her teeth at him, "Can I help you, sir?" she said a little too quickly.

"No," he replied flatly, eyes scanning the room for Chris' hulking figure.

The brunet was standing next to a rather tall, plump man with a gray mustache that rested beneath his large nose. The man's large hands rested on his protruding stomach, right next to his striped red tie. His crisp, light blue shirt and brown pants made him seem less like a tourist in Wesker's eyes. As Wesker approached, the plump man's light gray eyes turned their gaze from Chris to him. Chris followed his eyes and waved, "Hey, Wesker, this is Robert."

"Aaah, so you're the infamous Albert Wesker?" he chuckled loudly in a way that beat Barry's own boisterous laugh and hurt Wesker's ears.

"And you must be Robert Dicks," he remembered when they were first told his name and how Jake had burst into a fit of laughter.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Chris cover his mouth and feign coughing to cover his own laughter.

"So… Mr. Dicks," Chris nearly died in the middle of his sentence and couldn't help the small snort escaping his throat, "Do you need any help to your room?"

"Ohoho! How generous of you, but I'll be fine! The young bell hop over there can help me out!" he bid the two farewell and waddled away.

"I'm never going to be able to say his last name without sounding like I'm having a hacking up a lung or something," said Chris.

Wesker rolled his eyes, "You're a child, Redfield." His words were softened by the small smirk on his thin lips. Chris' gaze lingered on those lips for longer than they should have.

! #$%

Later that night, Jake and Sherry sat outside on the beach. The sun's light dying to the night and receding from their view. "How's life been for you, Supergirl?" asked Jake, as he stretched his arms upwards.

"The usual, but they've been more lenient on me and letting Leon visit me more often," Sherry's eyes drifted from Jake's arms to his body before catching herself.

She quickly turned her head away, "You?"

"Well, Supergirl, dear old dad is back and conveniently can't remember shit."

"I noticed. You haven't tried punching him too much have you?"

"Only fifteen times," he smiled at Sherry's gaping mouth and surprised gaze.

His eyes lingered a little on her perfectly shaped lips. What he would give to touch his lips to her pretty little pink ones. He wasn't gonna lie; Sherry's absolutely beautiful to him. Her sweet personality managed to break the walls he built around his own heart and soften him up a little.

"Jake," she whispered in a voice so soft he almost didn't catch her words.

"You know me too well, Supergirl," he laughed before they leaned towards each other and kissed.

Maybe this fake vacation wouldn't be so bad.

For that day maybe.

 **Gotta give them that little sense of comfort before I destroy it all.**

 **Whoop~! It's done! I totally didn't mean for the first chapter to be this long. _**

 **The rooms are based off the room I got to stay in when I stayed at these condominiums for a school trip except these ones are much more extravagant. Those rooms were pretty nice though!**

 **Updates may be a bit of a slow thing for right now because college is starting up again, so give me a little settling time. Next week I move in with my uncle and have my first week of school. Woo! I hope this semester is going to go well _**

 **Good luck to anybody else going to college as well! You'll get through it! It's tough the first semester –I cried and nearly dropped out during mine- but it gets better! Don't be afraid to PM me if you need some help :D**

 **I'll try to keep up on the story!**

 **Please review! I'd** _ **really**_ **appreciate it!**


End file.
